


Yoonji's Got A Gun

by RapMonstur



Category: ASTRO (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Girl!Yoongi, I suck at writing, loosely based on run episode 11, love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapMonstur/pseuds/RapMonstur
Summary: Hoseok has been trying to get the badass girl in his whole school for months. But when finally he decides to confess his feelings for her he sadly gets rejected in front of the whole class. Yoonji has always been mysterious to everyone in the school, but what Hoseok soon finds out, will shock everyone.





	1. The Girl I Thought She Was

**Author's Note:**

> Honesly yoonji can end my life so this is why I wrote this! Thanks to my best friends Angela and Leah for giving me ideas and being my betas! <3 Please enjoy this haha. This looks better on google docs ;-;

Everyone knew her as the girl who always wore black and kept a gun in her bag. Yoonji was the girl who everyone was scared of. Most boys would lust over her and her “dangerous” personality. She sat in class with her short sleek black hair which was cut above her shoulder, giving her a bob. Every now and then flipping her hair and throwing a glance towards the boys with a small lip bite. The girls in the class paid no attention to her, the girls were pretty much scared of her. If Yoonji had to confess that the rumor of her carrying a gun in her bag, she would but she rather keep it mysterious.

And that is how she caught the one and only Jung Hoseok. Hoseok loved looking at Yoonji, knowing that she could probably end his life in less than two seconds just with a glare. He loved how she dressed,her small features, he was taller than her which made it perfect. Hoseok heard tons of rumors about Yoonji, but none of them ever scared him away from her. He thought it was pretty kickass that she carried a gun with her at all times. People in the hallways said that she was a gangbanger, some even said that she was a undercover cop, but Hoseok thought she was something less deadly.

The thing about Yoonji is that Hoseok never saw her outside of school, he has watched nearly every boy in the school ask her out and confess their love for the small girl. All she would do is tell them no, followed by her hand shooing them away. He has seen boys hand over their jackets, flowers and even food. Yoonji had no intentions on dating anyone in that sleezy school. Although there has been one boy who never made his move on her and that made her happy. She watched as someone sat right next to her and smile at her. She looked over, ready to tell him to leave her be but it just so happened to be the boy who has never made a move on her. 

Hoseok smiled at Yoonji, now was his chance to ask her out on a proper date.  
“Yoonji-ssi, what are you doing after school? Would you like to hang with me? We have that big English test coming up and I can totally help you out.” He smiled, showing off his dimples. Yoonji looked at him with a glare, then giving him a slight smile, “No.” She said sweetly. Hoseok’s smile faded, “Ah, I see. Maybe I’ll ask you some other time?” He asked with high hopes. “I’ll think about it.” She said, shooing him away as the rest of the class laughed at Hoseok, thinking that he would even have a chance with Yoonji.

Hoseok went back to his seat in a cool way, even though he was just rejected by the most badass girl in the school. Yoonji gave him props for coming up to her, but she could careless, knowing that she had something important to do after school, instead of hanging out with him. Yoonji left directly after school, turning and making sure no one was following her, she got onto her black matte motorcycle, sliding on her sunglasses than revving up her engine before speeding off. Hoseok watched she climbed onto the motorcycle, he always knew she was badass, but now he knew that she was probably the most badass female in South Korea.

Yoonji walked into a rather lavish apartment building, taking the elevator up all twenty floors before getting off and heading into the apartment. “Sanha? I’m home.” She called sitting her bag down, watching her brother come from his room. “Yoonji noona! How was school? Did those boys try and ask you out again?” Sanha asked, almost excitedly. Yoonji smiled, “Of course they did. Don't you worry, I’ll always keep on telling them no.” Sanha laughed, “Do you have work tonight? I was hoping that we could have a movie night! We can do popcorn and soda! C’mon noona! It should be fun!” He grabbed her hand and wiggled it.

As much as Yoonji would love to stay inside and cuddle up with her younger brother, she did unfortunately have to go out. “Sanha.. that sounds amazing but you know I have work tonight. Even if I was free I’m still busy with school work.” She went over and patted his head, then giving him a smile. “I love you, and I will be here anytime you call, but I have to get changed and leave. Do you want something for dinner before I go? Or do you just want some money?” She asked, pushing some of his hair back. Sanha shrugged, pushing her hand away, “Nah, I’ll just go out with some friends.” He grabbed his phone and went back into his room.

Yoonji looked after him sadly, going into her room and sitting on her bed. She debated staying home just to watch a movie with her brother, but she shook her head, knowing that she had a job to do, and a job she couldn’t just back out of. She stood up and walked over to her closet, pressing in a secret code, hearing the lock click and beep before entering. She smirked as she walked past all her clothes farther back in her closet where she had seen her prize possession.

Yoonji looked at all her weapons. She loved seeing them all on display, the light bouncing off the knives and her swords. She let her fingers graze the blades, picking up two tiny daggers and holding onto them as she picked out her favorite Desert Eagle. She picked it up and spun it around on her fingers, then looked at the engraving on the gun. She smiled softly reading the words ‘Suga’, a nickname that she was given by someone very dear to her heart.

She sat her gun and daggers down as she stripped out of her school uniform, looking at her pale skin and petie body in the mirror as she grabbed her outfit. She pulled on her shirt with a hole a little above her chest, showing off a bit of cleavage, pulling on black leather shorts, tying the lace up strings before reaching into her sock drawer and grabbing a pair of black over the knee stockings. She reached into another drawer and pulled out two of her thigh belts, wrapping them around her thigh and fastening them. Yoonji always had a fantastic style when it came to work, she’d prefer to wear what she wears to work instead of her dinky school uniform. She grabbed her gun holder and put it over her shoulders, then stuffing her gun inside the slot, then sliding the daggers into her thigh belts.

Yoonji looked at herself as she pulled on her army green jacket, hiding her gun inside her coat as she went to pull her knee high heeled boots. She turned and made sure her outfit was perfect before she turned off the lights in the closet and exited. “Sanha, I’m leaving! I left some money on the counter in case you need some more, okay?” She called, grabbing her keys to her motorcycle and heading out the apartment. 

When the elevator doors had opened on the lobby floor, she slid her sunglasses on and quickly left, hopping on her bike and starting it quickly as she rode to her destination. She climbed off her bike, sliding up her sunglasses as she went into the bar, sitting across from a man with strong facial features in the dark corner of the establishment. The man looked at her, sitting back as he lit a cigarette and took a swig of his beer, “Suga. It’s so nice to see you again.” He rasped, looking over her, licking his lip a bit. Yoonji looked back at him, “Jungkook.” She replied flatly. 

Jungkook smiled at her, sitting up and sliding a black folder across the table, “Here’s your mission.” He proposed. Yoonji took it, looking over the file, with a nod she stood up, “This will be easy. I expect my money when I’m finished.” She mumbled, leaving the bar as she slid her sunglasses back on.

Hoseok looked in confusion as he think that he had saw Yoonji, he got in his car and watched the mysterious girl climb on the bike and speed off. Intrigued, he started his car and started to follow her, wanting to see what she was going to do, even if he seemed like a creep. 

Yoonji off her bike swinging each leg gracefully, she reached her destination, going into an alleyway and using the fire escape to climb through an open window. She thought she was being discreet but when she got into the building she was met with two husky men glancing over at her. They looked at her with a smirk. ‘Well, well, well. Look what the wind blew in.” One of them said as they walked towards her. Yoonji snarled as she grabbed a dagger out of her thigh belt, throwing it perfectly at his head, making him fall backwards, watching blood spew out his mouth.

The other man charged at her, grabbing her and trying to put her in a chokehold. Yoonji struggled and got out, punching him in the gut as he uppercutted her, getting one good hit on her as she grabbed her other dagger and stabbed him his leg before pushing him back and pulling out her gun and shooting him right between the eyes. She took a deep breath as she wiped the blood from her lip, “Fucking assholes.” She growled, taking the daggers out of the dead men bodies, and sticking them back in her thigh belts, not minding the blood on her thigh.

Hoseok stared with wide eyes, trying his best not to make a sound. He knew that he shouldn’t be where he was but apparently he was well hidden because Yoonji and the men didn’t even know he was standing nearby. 

Yoonji walked into the office, seeing the older man sit as his desk, “I finally found you. “There is no one to protect you now.” She smirked as she pulled out her gun from her holster, “Any last words?” She questioned. The man simply smiled, “Go fuck yourself.” He snarled right as she pulled the trigger, watching the blood splatter on the mantel and picture frames behind him.

Yoonji smiled, “I hope you suffer, you sick fuck.” She blew the smoke coming off her gun, then sliding it back into it’s place in the holster. She turned on her heel, exiting the building from the roof, jumping onto a closer roof and making her way out of the store below, getting back on her bike and driving off quickly. 

Hoseok had just seen the most badass girl in his school, murder someone right in front of his eyes, he didn’t know how to feel. He was turned on, he was shocked, he just didn’t know what to do. He left, driving back home in confusion.


	2. Get Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm gonna try and update every Saturday but if I don't the latest will probably be Tuesday. But here's another chapter for good measure!!

Yoonji loved when her job was finished. She loved the rush about ending the lives of really shitty people. She loved the feeling of warm thick blood on her hands. People she has worked with have called her morbid but she couldn’t care less. Killing people was her speciality and she didn’t chose this path, she only did it for that same person who did it for her. 

Yoonji got off her bike as she headed into a tall office building, sliding her glasses up and walking past the security with a glare. She got on the elevator and took it up to the very top floor. When the elevator binged, she stepped off, looking at the man who was sitting with his back to her, “Suga.. it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” The man said with a surprisingly low voice. Yoonji shrugged, “Has it?” She tugged on her jacket, “I remember being here only a couple weeks ago.”

The man laughed, “Yes, well. Did you do the mission?” He asked, not even bothering to turn around and face her. Yoonji nodded, then speaking up, “Yes, all went smoothly besides me having a busted lip but it’s nothing major.” She eyed the back of the chair. The chair turned slightly, the sides of the chair blocking the man’s face from Yoonji’s view, “I’ve missed you, Yoonji.” He said with a slight smirk, “Jungkook has your money, he should be outside right now.. I’ve thrown in a little bonus for you too. You deserve it. You are the best employee I have at the moment.” He raised his hand and shooed her off, “You’re dismissed.”

Yoonji nodded, heading out and let out a long breath that she was holding. She was used to him saying that she missed her but she knew she couldn’t say the same. Yoonji headed out towards the secretary, eyeing Jungkook who was leaning on the desk and flirting with the secretary. “Jungkook, my money. And stop flirting with that poor girl, she doesn’t want you.” She stated loudly. Jungkook looked at Yoonji, standing up with a black briefcase in hand, “Yeah, and you know that how?” He scuffed, handing her the bag. “Is it all here?” Yoonji asked, weighing it in her hands. “Yeah, all nicely stacked with a rubber band around it.”

Yoonji nodded, “You’re a good kid.” She smirked, “See ya.” She patted his back as she left, not even bothering to put her sunglasses back on.

When Yoonji got home, she quietly went into the bathroom and sighed, stripping off her clothes as she started to warm the water for her shower, so she could wash the blood on her thigh. She stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water run over her. She scrubbed her entire body until she was red, pushing her hair back.

Yoonji stepped out of the shower as she grabbed her towel, drying off her face before wrapping it around her body, heading into her room. She grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top off the floor, sliding them both on then starting to brush her hair. She looked at the time before leaving her room and entering her brothers room.

“Sanha?” She called in his room quietly, not trying to wake him up. Sanha looked at her, “Hey. You’re home.” He mumbled, “How was work?” He sat up, opening his arms. Yoonji walked over, going to give him a hug, “It was fine.. Can I sleep in here tonight? If not. I’ll just go sleep on the couch, I just don’t want to be alone right now.” She buried her face in his chest.

Sanha sighed, stroking her wet air, “Sure. Just don’t get all weird on me.” Yoonji nodded, laying next to him and cuddling into his back, closing her eyes, falling asleep next to her brother.

Hoseok went home, still confused on what has happened. He didn’t believe that Yoonji was a killer. He just didn’t see her as that type of person. Hoseok sat at his desk, googling crimes over the past few months, he seen dozen of articles of men in power being killed but there was no witnesses, no one knew who killed any of them.

He knew that his father was a wealthy crime organizer, he didn’t know much about his mom though. He only has bits and pieces of memories of his mom, he has watched home videos, seeing him and his mom playing happily in the rather big home. When he was a kid, his mom seemed to always be around except during the night. Hoseok routed through his dad’s desk, seeing what he could find. He tugged on a drawer that wouldn’t open. He groaned in annoyance, tugging it again as it popped open. He gave himself a pat on the back as he looked through all the files.

Hoseok looked through almost ten files before he came across one that was labeled as ‘SUGA’. He seemed intrigued, opening it and seeing a picture of Yoonji. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked through the files, seeing numerous pictures of her just walking around, hidden behind a hat or sunglasses. He read a report saying that she has killed over fifty people, all associated with his father. His eyes stopped on a very familiar name, that was his mother's. He looked at it confused as he continued to reading, seeing that his mother had ties with this ‘Suga’ believed to be Yoonji.

He closed the file and hid it in his coat as he frowned, slamming the drawer closed as he headed out of his dad's office, going into his room and continuing his research.  
Hoseok went into school the next day, glaring at Yoonji with every chance he got. Yoonji looked back at him, squinting her eyes as she grabbed her bag, not afraid to pull out her gun and shoot him at any given moment. She did worry, instead. What if he had found out that she has killed dozens of people, what if he found out something really personal about her that nobody else knows? 

After school, Yoonji tugged Hoseok into a janitor's closet, “What is your deal? Huh? Why the fuck do you keep looking at me? Do I have a sign on my fucking forehead?” She snarled at him. Hoseok looked unfazed as he shoved her off of his jacket she was holding onto. “What are you talking about?” He frowned. Yoonji looked at him, “You know what I’m talking about. Obviously you know something. Trust me, I won’t fucking hesitate to blow your fucking brains out.” She shoved him against the door.

Hoseok chuckled, “Then fucking do it, Yoonji.. Or should I call you Suga?” He fixed his jacket as he headed out the closet, leaving Yoonji in shock. 

Yoonji quickly tried to follow after him, but having no avail to finding him. She grabbed out her phone and called the only one she could trust in these kinds of situations. Her friend on the police field, Kim Namjoon. 

Kim Namjoon was a really close friend of hers, they were friends since they were little and throughout grade school. She remembers the day she lost both of her parents, and how he comforted her through those tough times. Yoonji remembers him asking her to be his girlfriend at a park with multiple bright yellow sunflowers and pink tulips. 

From time to time, she likes to remember the good times that they had shared, all the secrets the two had shared. But when they broke up, Yoonji got the same feeling she had got when she was told by a police officer that her parents were dead. She sometimes blames herself for her parents death and the breakup, but she never let that get in the way of what she had to do to give her little brother the best life she could.

Namjoon answered the phone, “Yoonji.. It’s so nice to hear from you again. How are things?” He pondered. “Someone knows who I am.” Yoonji sweated nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are definitely awesome. I put more effort into this story than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos!! <3


End file.
